


Sage, where are you?

by FreeGrain



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: AU where Brooklyn was present during the riots, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Riots, Tumblr request, sagelyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Having arrived back earlier, Brooklyn goes looking for Sage. But she quickly finds out that she's in the thick of the riots.{Sagelyn}{Brooklyn x Sage}
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Sage, where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU where Brooklyn was there for the riot.

"Hey, have you seen Sage?" Brooklyn asked Sierra. 

She knew she'd bailed on Sage when she left with the others and had much to apologise for. But when she went searching for her, she was nowhere to be seen. Not in her room, not in the cafeteria and not in the practice room. She was at a loss. 

"Oh, she went to Reform with Mags," Sierra said with a smile. "Uh… looking for you actually." 

Brooklyn blinked. She'd told Sage she'd take her to the markets. She hadn't thought she'd go looking for her. But wasn't it in Sage's nature to believe the best in her when she really shouldn't have. 

"Okay, thank you." 

Not even waiting for Sierra to respond, Brooklyn turned on her heel. She had to get to Reform as quick as possible. It wasn't a long walk and she hoped to find her before she got mad. 

But the sight she was met was horrifying. 

The marketplace she frequented had turned into utter chaos. Stalls had been upturned, Authorities were running around arresting and beating people, screams echoed across the city. It was like they didn't care that they were hurting their people. 

And the rioters pushed back. 

Brooklyn didn't hesitate to plunge straight into the chaos. She dodged people and overturned tables. If Sage was here- 

"Sage!" she screamed over the noise. "Sage, where are you?" 

There were too many people, too many authorities. She'd never find her. Brooklyn shoved her way through a crowd. Everyone was in a panic and maybe she was too. 

If Sage got hurt because she hadn't been there she'd never forgive herself. 

Then she saw her, like a vision through the haze of dust and smoke. Brooklyn quickly changed paths and tried to make it to her. 

"Sage!" 

Sage looked around as if hearing her but it was too late. Someone collided with her, someone who just kept running, and Sage stumbled. Sage collapsed backwards and Brooklyn screamed. 

"Sage!"

* * *

As Sage sank to the ground, she thought she heard someone calling her name. But in all the noise it was lost in a second. She felt the concrete steps beneath her and pain flashed through her body. She wanted to move but… 

And then saw her. Brooklyn leaned over her hands touching her but Sage didn't really feel them. She was too dazed to think, feel or anything really. 

"Brooklyn?" she asked weakly. 

Brooklyn's lips were moving but she couldn't hear her. She looked back, a worried expression crossing her face. 

"Hey…" 

Fingers closed around her wrist and then Brooklyn was pulling her to her feet. Sage stumbled. An arm around her waist, half lifting and half dragging, Brooklyn guided her away from the violence. They didn't make it far, collapsing in the shelter of an alleyway. 

But it was away from the noise, away from the riot and authorities. Sage could breathe again. 

She grabbed onto Brooklyn and didn't want to let go. Her heartbeat thrummed in her ear in an endless vicious rhythm like the footsteps that were chasing her. But Brooklyn was her anchor, keeping her from slipping to more panic. 

"Sage, Sage, you're okay," Brooklyn murmured. "Okay? Listen to me, I'm here." 

She was here now. Yet when Sage had needed her, she hadn’t been. 

"Where were you?" she breathed. 

Brooklyn smiled weakly. "I'll tell you later. I'm sorry, okay? You shouldn't have been here. I...." 

Sage couldn't be mad at her. Not when she was clinging to her so tightly. 

"It's my fault," Brooklyn said. 

"No…" 

"You could have gotten hurt." 

"But I didn't." At least she didn't feel hurt. The fall had been vicious but it didn't hurt. She'd bruise for sure but no lasting damage. 

Brooklyn cupped her cheek. "Still. You could have been." 

Worry shone in her dark eyes. Sage had never had someone look at her like that. Like their whole world was in danger. Was this how Brooklyn really felt? 

Sage blushed despite herself and looked away. 

"We need to go," Brooklyn said, glancing out. "It's not safe here." 

How quickly the marketplace had changed from a safe haven to a warzone. Sage could still see the happy faces and the lively chatter from the people who walked around. And it was gone. Just like that. 

"Can you walk?" Brooklyn asked. 

"If you hold me." 

Brooklyn smiled and pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips. Just gentle enough to leave a lingering sensation when she pulled away. 

Brooklyn grasped her hand and together they rose. Brooklyn once again looped an arm around her waist and held the other over her shoulder. Sage could walk but she also hurt. She hoped it wouldn’t last—she still had to dance in the Exemplar. 

"Mags was here," Sage said. 

"Let's hope he got out okay," Brooklyn said, glancing around. "Because I don't see him." 

Neither did Sage. One second he'd been fighting an Authority and the next, he was gone. But Mags was quick and had grown up here. If anyone was able to get away it would be him. They just had to hope he was able to escape. 

"Okay, I got you," Brooklyn whispered. “Let’s go.” 

Sage's body ached from her fall but wrapped around Brooklyn they were able to escape from the riots into the calmer streets on their way back home. All the time, Brooklyn didn't let go of her hand. It was like she was reassuring herself that she was there. 

"Thanks for coming for me."

"Don't thank me," Brooklyn said. "I should have been with you." 

Sage shook her head but Brooklyn shushed her. 

"I don't want to fight. But I'm glad you're okay. Because if you weren't…" 

"What? Are you saying that you like me?" Sage teased. 

Brooklyn rolled her eyes but her smile returned. "Oh, sweet Sage, if only you knew how much I liked you." 

Sage chuckled. She liked Brooklyn too. Maybe once the competition ended, she’d see where it went. 

"Come on," Brooklyn said. "Let's patch you up." 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜  
> Find me here at my [Tumblr](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com)


End file.
